Conventionally, as described in Patent Literature 1 for example, there is a fuel cell including a pair of interconnectors, a cell body disposed between the interconnectors and including an air electrode on one surface of an electrolyte and a fuel electrode on the other surface, and a current collecting member disposed between the air electrode and the interconnector or between the fuel electrode and the interconnector and arranged to electrically connect the air electrode and the interconnector or the fuel electrode and the interconnector.
The current collecting member of this fuel cell has a structure that claw-shaped elastic members are cut to be raised from a current collecting plate having a flat plate shape, and is arranged to perform electrical connection by joining a flat surface of the current collecting plate to the interconnector via, for example, a conductive paste and bringing the tips of the cut and raised elastic members into contact with the cell body by the elasticity of the elastic members themselves.